Pennies for ... Patience?
by Onigiri
Summary: Completed. Aya's obsession for money, can be rather funny. Hey, that rhymes.


Pennies for… Patience?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss boys. Don't sue, you'll only get… Pennies?  
  
Hollywood. It was the last place that the Weiss boys believed they'd be, but that's exactly where they were. Their mission in Los Angeles had come to an end, and now, they were enjoying the last day on the west coast, before they would fly back to the East, on a very, "low fare" airline, Youji had mumbled. The tall blonde, now, was checking out every lady with a skirt, and even those without, their tight pants left little to the imagination. Needless to say, he was having a wonderful time. Pretty soon, the group of four, was reduced to a group of three, Youji having trailed so far behind them, that he was lost to a crowd of girls, oh the humanity.  
  
Ken, and Omi briefly paused in their tracks to turn around, but one looked to the other, the first shrugged, followed by the other, and they walked on after the self-proclaimed leader. Ran, or Aya, or was it Ran now? Fujimiya was walking a little quicker than the two behind him, and now, suddenly he came to a halt.  
  
"Ripu-ree's be-reeve it or not." (Translation: Ripley's believe it or not.) The redhead muttered under his breath, his head tipped back so that the ends of his eartails brushed his shoulders, and tickled his jaw when he finally turned around to see where the other two were. Only, it was a second or two after the turning of his head, that Ken, followed by Omi, crashed into the pale one's back.  
  
His pale majesty roa—Ran turned around and glared. Omi withered under the glare, and Ken smiled sheepishly, peeling himself off the black jacket he'd momentarily, and wonderfully pressed up against.  
  
" Doko ka?" Ken glanced up at the sign too, then softly, started trying to squint his eyes and read the words above the flashing lights.  
  
" Reepuu—…" A small hand clapped over Ken's mouth, and the owner of the hand, Omi, smiled up at the older boy.  
  
" Ne, Ken-kun. Look! Soccer ball!"  
  
" Doko?!" Ken's brown eyes widened with glee, and Omi, gently, pushed the brunette's jaw, so that his head would turn, and see the picture of a man playing soccer on the wall in the building next to the one they were currently standing before. In a flash, the soccer player was paying for a ticket into the World Genies Book of Records showcase, and Omi was left walking with Ran/Aya/Fujimiya into Ripley's Believe it or Not.  
  
Up at the ticket counter, they both scowled at the price list, and then, Omi, deciding he'd pose as a child, and Ran his older brother, who happened to be able to produce a student ID, got discounts, brightened up both their moods, especially the redhead's right away. Omi was fascinated by the first few displays of coconut shaped bras made from human hair, and grass skirts, and bone sculptures collected from all over the country. Ran, on the other hand, merely brushed passed the display cases with hardly a glance over with that cool violet gaze. They went on for a long while like such, until Ran reached the "dungeon area" at which point, he brightened some, a sadistic smile widening those thin lips at the sight of Chinese torture methods. Some of which, he commented, he'd like to try on Youji when the blonde reappeared. Omi only snickered.  
  
Omi was glad of Ran's good humor throughout the showcase, for the redhead was usually gloomy in nature. But good humor soon turned into good horror, when they stepped into a room full of… money. Money used as decorations. Money from tribes long past. Money… and a fourth of a million dollars worth used on a Marilyn Monroe paper sculpture. If there weren't hearts in the redhead's eyes when he gazed upon the figure, there must've been at least perverse thoughts when he was bent over, trying to peer up the rotating figure's skirt. Omi had to smack him across the back of the head.  
  
"Aya-kun! What're you looking for?"  
  
"… Heaven,…" the redhead managed, but the word itself was lost as a gasp replaced the last syllable, Ran on his feet again. Omi had to skitter after him, to stop next to his side quickly and read the sign that the redhead was reading.  
  
"If you can reach it. It's yours."  
  
Omi's brows furrowed, confused by the little message, his eyes shifting to the redhead who was stuffing his arm into the hole in the wall right under the message. A brow raising, he waited. Ran grunted, and pushed, and leaned down, straightened, leaned back, and finally, he withdrew his arm, cheeks slightly flushed with the effort. He growled something to himself, averted his gaze from a few people who were passing, pointing and snickering at him, and started taking the jacket off. Omi, on tip-toe, peered into the hole and saw a tunnel into the wall, at the end, there seemed to be coins. In U.S. dollars, it was a total of two quarters, a dime, a nickel, and three pennies. Sixty-Eight cents. Aya/Ran/Fujimiya, was trying to get his arm down the tunnel and grab the sixty-eight cents. The only trouble was, from Omi's observation, the money was really down below the tunnel, and reflecting into the tunnel to look like it was at the end, a trick done by mirrors. The small blonde moved away as Ran tugged at him, and stepped aside to watch the redhead, now, just in his t-shirt shove his arm back into the hole.  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
" TAKATORIIIIIIIII SHI-NEEEEEEE!"  
  
  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
Puff. Puff. " AAAAAAAAAAAIiiiiiiEEEEEEEE!"  
  
  
  
20 minutes later…  
  
Pant. Pant. " I WILL HAVE THE MONEY!"  
  
  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
Pant. Pause. Pant. Huff. " ARGH! JUST GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!"  
  
  
  
35 minutes later…  
  
"Aya-kun? Daijoubu ka?" Omi cautiously moved toward the redhead, who was almost up to his elbow in the tunnel. He held out a small coin in his hand and offered it, holding it by the very edges of his fingertips. Ran instantly snatched it with his hand and held onto it with a giddy, almost psychotic sounding laugh.  
  
" MINE!"  
  
"Haiiii Aya-kun, all yours! Nice shiny coin!" Omi knelt to pick up Ran's jacket, and take the redhead by the arm while he was playing with the coin, dragging him out toward the last room. Ran walked steadily along, violet eyes flickering with the image of the little silver coin, his right arm red, and almost purplish in a band around his arm.  
  
  
  
Youji parked the car up alongside the curb, lipstick smears all over his jaw and neck, and lower onto his chest, but Omi didn't let his eyes sink that far. Ken was hugging a plush soccer ball he'd found, and occupying the back seat. Omi climbed into the back seat then, and then let Ran half sink, half get dragged into the car by Youji when the redhead took too long.  
  
For the first couple of miles on the freeway back to their hotel, the four were quiet, with an occasional chuckle or two from Ran. Youji glanced at the redhead next to him, then pointedly at the rear view where Omi was gazing back at him, and Ken was sleeping.  
  
" What's with…"  
  
" … It's a long story, Youji."  
  
" It's a long ride to the hotel."  
  
" … Well believe it or not…"  
  
~ End  
  
Author's Note: O_O Don't ask. Just don't ask. o_o My friend and I went to Ripley's Believe it or Not, and… the whole arm thing? …. -_- yeaaaaah. That was me. So that's the inspiration for this story. Ran getting a coin was the fictional part. But I did stuff my arm in the hole trying to get the money? o_O DAMN HOLE. I ALMOST HA--- o_o… pardon. ^_^;;; Ahahaha. Okay, go on your merry way now!  
  
Onigiri 


End file.
